Hawk's Story
Introduction Summer, 2012 There was a party at my friend's (sloppyjman1) house, and he was playing a strange game. He said it was called "Minecraft," I wasn't very interested in it, I played a little pit. Later that summer I remembered the game my friend was playing and decided I'd check it out. I went onto the app store on my phone and downloaded it. It was awesome. After about 3 weeks of playing MCPE, I asked my mom if I could get it on PC. I had to work for the money, but I got it Even later that summer I had been playing single player a little bit. And then looked into Multiplayer. The first server I found was a PvP server. I stayed on that for a while until it shut down. After the PvP server, I found an awesome survival server, (I still play on it), I made a ton of friends. I've been playing on the server for over a year and I'm the highest rank you can be without donating. I played on that server all of the time. Late November I found this server like most others found it. I searched "Servers With Free Staff" which eventually turned into "Servers With Free OP." I found about 6 that were all down, and then found CJFreedom. CJFreedom The server was amazing, the staff was very nice and helpful.I made friends with Blackops52711 and purplepenguin26. They were both admins. I had a blast, on the server. I would make cities on the server, and then the flatlands would wipe, and then I'd start over. December 30-January 1 I applied for admin on the forums (linkCJGFreedom.boards.net/link), and to my delight, I was accepted on January 1st, 2013 . That was before the days of Admin Training, so I was learning by /help. January 3rd-ish I was delighted after being admin for a couple days, then Varuct (PvPVeract at the time) came on and told me to tell him about 6 admin commands... I kinda failed and ended up off of the saconfig list. Maybe about Febuary-ish I applied for admin again on the new forums (linkCjFreedom.net46.net/link) and was accepted . There was an admin trainer at that time. His name was "Emerdisk," he trained me and then we were good friends. But then he left the server :'( . My sister came into my room and said, can I say something in chat? And I said sure. She typed random crap while Varuct was on. I said, "Sorry, that was my sister" and then he said "If it happens another time you'll be desupered." I tried to stop my sister but she did it again. I bet you can guess where that went... But luckily I applied for admin again on these forums and got accepted again . March 3rd, 2013 I was on the server, and I tested out /cake, /cookie, and /pie. Wild got mad at me, and I had been quite annoying to the System Admin team. I was permbanned on this day . During the permban I found TF and applied for admin. I was denied, but then cowgomooo12 SPAS'd me, I was overjoyed. I guess my time as an admin on TF i turned myself around. August, 2013 I talked to Ryusagez about the permban and he said he'd look into it. I had sent in 3 unpermban requests, but I guess Wild never saw them. Ryu posted a thread in the Super Admin lounge asking why I had been permbanned, and then Wild said if I sent in another I'd be unpermbanned . Ryusagez was in his (first) probationary Senior status and Wild/Ryu SPAS'd me. I was so excited that I could re-do my past on CjFreedom. October 7th, 2013 I knew it hadn't been a year since I was unpermbanned, but Lynx said that I could still apply for Super Telnet Admin, so I did, after 5 days and 7 +recs, I was accepted! I realized I was back for good at CjFreedom. October 25th, 2013 I'm sitting here, typing up my introduction, remembering my past and smiling. I'm so glad I received another chance on CJFreedom, and I will not mess up this time. Apologies I'd like to apologize to the whole system admin team for bothering back before I was permbanned. I didn't think about it, I'm extremely sorry for being a bad boy. Thank You's First off, I'd like to thank thecjgcjg for making the server. I'd like to thank Wild for being an awesome System Admin and dealing with me when I was a noob. I'd like to thank Ryusagez for being a great admin and friend for as long as I can remember. (I knew you were gonna be a great admin) I'd link to thank Varuct as well for being an awesome owner and for shaping me up.